Kaleido Star OVA 3: Good da yo! Good!
Kaleido Star: Good da yo! Good! is the third and final OVA for Kaleido Star. It stars Sora Naegino, Rosetta Passel, Layla Hamilton, May Wong, Ken Robbins, Marion Benigni, and Johnathan respectively. The OVA is divided into three shorts featuring Sora and her friends. The opening theme for this OVA is "Yakusoku no Bashe e" sung by the Japanese voice actresses for Sora, Anna, Mia, Layla, and Rosetta while the ending theme is an extended version of "See You Soon!", the common theme played for episode previews. This is the only Kaleido Star media created where all the characters are done in a 3-D Chibi style. Segment One: May Wong's Shining Wonderful Cooking * Characters Starring in this Segment: Sora Naegino, May Wong and Layla Hamilton The segment opens with Sora giving a short explanation about how she never has learned to cook before. She used to leave it up to her aunt (whom she calls "mom", or she could be talking about her actual mother) and then the cafeteria at Kaleido Stage. She then announces her "sensei" for the segment, May Wong. May overdoes her entrance and announces that she will be preparing Spicy Tofu (called Mapu Doufu in Japanese) which Sora seems to enjoy since it is a Chinese dish nature to May's Chinese heritage. Just as they are about to begin, Sora welcomes in her "special guest" who will be learning with her. It is none other than Sora and May's idol, Layla. Layla tells May that she is counting on her to teach her since she never had a chance to cook with her mother and always left cooking to Makkoli, her maid. May then begins the first steps to preparing the dish, which is draining the water out the tofu cubes after being chopped. Layla pulls out a big kitchen knife, which has Sora incredibly jumpy. But Layla sees this as another challenge and is ready to face it. Suddenly, the audience seems ablaze with Layla's presence and a small memory between Sora and Layla of The Legendary Great Maneuver follows before May's barking ends it. Layla and Sora then take their turns at cooking as May is singing happily to herself. Layla is really nervous about using the knife while Sora is watching Layla. May soon thinks that Sora is trying to upstage her again and starts to overact again hoping Layla will watch her, which disturbs both of them since Layla's eyes are locked on her knife. May goes into the final preparations of the dish as Sora and Layla watch. When it is ready, May begins to add her spice....which is a lot more than regular. Sora tries to stop May but May starts ranting that she is "4,000 years too early to make comments about her cooking". Sora and Layla then try May's cooking which ends up with Sora flying around with a burning mouth due to not being able to handle the intensity of the spice and Layla sitting calmly commenting that it was spicy. Before fading out, May tells the audience that next week, she will be preparing sliced beef with green chill peppers (or Qing jiao rou si in Japanese). Segment Two: The Amazing Attempt at the Diabolo * Characters Starring in this Segment: Ken Robbins and Rosetta Passel The segment opens with Ken on stage announcing Rosetta's entry. Rosetta is teaching Ken how to perform diabolo in possibly a similar or different fashion that she did with Sora in season one. Ken begins daydreaming about him and Sora performing a diabolo battle which Rosetta cuts short since she comments that it takes mutual trust between the performers to do the diabolo battle. Rosetta then begins saying countless things that intensify Ken's embarrassment and makes the audience laugh at him. When it is over, Rosetta's lesson begins. They first talk about the string length, which should normally be up to your chest if you lay one stick on the ground. Then they go into spinning the diabolo in place. Ken blunders this by losing control of his diabolo, as well as his balance, and falling down. Rosetta once again says some harsh things that she probably doesn't realize is hurtful to Ken. He tries again and manages to get the hang of it. The next lesson is catching the diabolo after it is shot straight up in the air. Once again, Ken blunders by not staying still and the diabolo conks him in the head. Rosetta's final lesson is teaching an advanced trick called "The Elevator" where the diabolo magically goes up the string after it is wounded up. Ken automatically gets this trick before his daydreaming causes him to lose focus. Towards the end, Rosetta hands Ken the bill for her lesson. Ken automatically brings up Kalos handling the bill but Kalos had already said that since Ken was taking the lesson, he should take the bill. After seeing the total, Ken cries out "Sora!" before the short ends. Segment Three: Marion and Johnathan, Playing, ing, ing! * Characters Starring in this Segment: Sora Naegino, Marion Benigni and Johnathan The segment opens with Marion, Johnathan, and Sora greeting everyone on stage. Marion and Johnathan start talking about something and laugh with Sora feeling completely lost. Marion begins with a few seal facts like how baby seals grow in size when they reach adult size, which brings up the topic of Johnathan being unable to ride on Marion's head once he's an adult. Soon enough, the two are laughing again with Sora lost again. Things turn bad when Johnathan begins feeling upset that he was separated from his family. Sora then asks if it was because that he was washed up on shore and this causes Johnathan to start freaking out and Marion turning angry towards Sora. Sora tries to apologize and ask that they continue with learning seal language. Marion figures there's no real choice to the matter and they begin. Marion begins by saying a line in human, then Johnathan says the line again in seal and Sora tries to copy Johnathan. But Sora is doing a very lousy job at all of it and seems to be easily angering Marion and Johnathan. Seeing that Sora might not change, they go into some "serious training", which involves Sora and Marion bouncing on a trampoline and juggling at the same time. During this, the process of teaching Sora to speak seal continues. When they finally stop jumping, Sora manages to successfully repeat one line in seal. The only problem is Sora seems to be stuck speaking seal for the remainder of the segment and leaves Marion, Johnathan and the entire audience laughing their heads off. Marion finishes by saying next week would be learning "seal humor". Ending Credit Scenes * Scene One: Sora finds a long list of maneuver names that May has written. May snatches it back and roars at Sora before turning away with a growl. * Scene Two: Rosetta talks about being unable to wait to be grown up enough to perform with Sora. Marion and Johnathan then imagine themselves older and the three cheer themselves on with Mia questioning what is going on. * Scene Three: Sora and Rosetta are in a Haunted House setting while being scared by Anna and Mia. But when Ken does it, neither are scared and it leaves him completely embarrassed. * Scene Four: Layla demonstrates her newfound mastery of the kitchen knife by slicing an apple with the core completely separated from the slices. Facts about Kaleido Star: Good Da Yo! Good! * Despite singing in and appearing during the opening theme, Anna and Mia are nowhere in the OVA and are only seen again during the end credits. This is a strange matter since Anna and Mia are two of Sora's best friends since the start of the series. And even though Ken, Marion, and May had no part in the opening theme, they are in the OVA with Sora, Rosetta and Layla. * During Sora and Layla's memory experience of the Legendary Great Maneuver, Layla almost repeats her line of asking Sora to be her dream until May's excessive barking breaks up the moment. * This is another moment in Kaleido Star that Rosetta mentions her mother. * This is the only moment in Kaleido Star media that Fool does not make an appearance. * The opening theme is also the second opening theme for Kaleido Star's first season, which starts Yuri's scheme to take down Kaleido Stage. Category: Kaleido Star Specials